


Hors d'Ouevres (Marvel)

by TJ_Dragonblade



Series: Sentences, Drabbles, Snippets and Flashfic [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: A collection of micro-fic and mini-fic written to prompts on Tumblr; Marvel/MCU fandom





	1. ThorBruce: blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor makes a discovery when Hulk reverts to Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [Danicat91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danicat91) for ThunderScience, 'blind'  
> =====  
> Written: 12/16/17 - 12/18/17

When Bruce finally de-Hulks after the fall of Asgard it is Thor who finds him, crumpled lifeless across the bed in Hulk’s quarters, and Thor’s heart skips a beat as he rushes over. Hulk has always kept Bruce alive, he knows this, but perhaps that fall had been too much after all? But there, no, Bruce is stirring, sitting up with a groan, and Thor breathes out his sudden ( _intense_ ) relief; Bruce squints up at him, blinking, inquisitive and confused—and unexpectedly, underneath that relief, Thor’s heart skips a very different sort of beat.

But maybe, he thinks, as the realization sinks in and he _sees_ Bruce before him—kind, courageous, self-sacrificing Bruce, endearingly frazzled and fumbling to grasp his own reality again—it shouldn't be so unexpected after all, even if he’s been blind to it until this moment.


	2. ThorBruce: height difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is trying to find the perfect pet-name for Bruce. He's...not there yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I let my 8-year-old pick the music when I drive him to and from his summer camp each day; he was listening to Sean Kingston's 'Fire Burning' and...this is possibly the dumbest thing I've ever written, but here you go. For ThorBruce Week Day 2: height difference  
> =====  
> Started: 6/8/18  
> Drafted: 8/2/18  
> Posted: 8/2/18

"Greetings, my friends!" Thor boomed, entering the lab where Stark and Colonel Rhodes were currently working. "I'm looking for my shorty; is he here?"

Stark made an explosive noise that sounded not unlike laughter until it turned into a coughing fit; beside him, Rhodes raised an eyebrow.

"Your what now?"

"My shorty," Thor repeated, and Rhodes' other eyebrow joined the first.

"By which you mean...?"

"Bruce, of course." Thor frowned, slightly puzzled by the reaction.

"And since when do you call him your 'shorty'?"

"I have been researching Midgardian terms of endearment and it seemed fitting, given his small stature." Thor glanced uncertainly to where Tony was still coughing, looking suspiciously amused despite his distress. "Should I perhaps not call him that?"

"Oh. No—" Rhodes clapped him on the shoulder, face the picture of seriousness. "No, you should _definitely_ call him your shorty. I'm sure he'll appreciate it. He's in the back room, by the way."

Something in the colonel's tone made Thor hesitate, sounded almost...no. What reason would Rhodes have to deceive him?

"...Thank you."

"Oh, you're very welcome."

~~~***~~~

"Greetings, my shorty!"

Bruce fumbled whatever he was working on, looked up at Thor with surprise written plain on his face. "Your what?"

"My shorty." Thor grinned, pleased with himself, but it faltered as Bruce's expression turned pained.

"Thor. Honey. No." Bruce shook his head, turning back to check the readings on his screen. "I am too old and too white to be anybody's 'shorty'.

Thor tried to school the disappointment from his face. "Then...what would you prefer that I call you?"

"I mean...my name is fine?" Bruce glanced back up, and his eyes softened. "But...well, if you're after pet names or something, just...I don't know—don't Asgardians have common endearments?"

Thor knew he was pouting, but he couldn't quite help it. "I suppose. But I was searching for something more...individual, more suited to you specifically."

"And you settled on 'shorty'?"

"Well, you are considerably shorter than I am—" And now he was edging toward defensive. Wonderful.

"Just because you're ridiculously tall—but y'know, that's not actually what it means anyway. Look—" He turned to face Thor, took off his glasses and laid them aside. "I appreciate the...the thought, but things like this are better when they come naturally. So just...don't force it."

"...Alright," Thor agreed, and sighed. "I just...the way it feels when you call me 'Honey'—I want something I can call you that invokes that same feeling for you. The commonplace endearments that my father used with my mother seem...inadequate."

"Oh, Honey..." Bruce blinked, deeply moved, and reached to take Thor's hand in both of his. "See, that's actually a fairly common endearment here on earth so don't—'Shorty' is not what you're looking for, sorry. But don't worry, I'm sure something appropriate will come to you in due time. Just don't overthink it." He patted Thor's hand and released it, and his quiet smile was full of fondness.

"...Colonel Rhodes seemed to think you would appreciate 'shorty'. I must let him know he was mistaken."

"...Rhodey gave you that impression, did he."

"Yes."

There was a new light in Bruce's eye, a mischievous glint that reminded Thor somewhat of Loki. "I'll find an appropriate way to...correct his misconception. Don't worry about it."


	3. ThorBruce: need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shared moment en route home from a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in between A1 and AoU; pre-relationship. Written for Fictober 2018, Day 5, prompt: "Take what you need."  
> ====  
> Started: 10/2/18  
> Drafted: 10/3/18  
> Posted: 10/5/18

Bruce jolted out of a light doze, the quiet hum of the quinjet engines affirming that they were still airborne after the mission. He was curled into himself sitting on the floor with Thor beside him, because—well, he didn't actually know why. Or. _He_ was on the floor because that's just where he wound up half the time after Hulk-outs, but he didn't know why Thor had joined him.

Apparently that wasn't enough to stop him from unconsciously making the best use of Thor's presence, though, seeing as how he was just now realizing that he'd leaned over as he dozed to use Thor's arm as a pillow.

"Sorry," he muttered, moving to sit back up, but Thor's voice stopped him.

"It's no trouble. Take what you need of me."

Bruce blinked up at him, still a little fuzzy.

"These are hardly the most comfortable accommodations. If leaning on me aids your recovery, then please. I'm at your disposal."

And that was a really...he wasn't sure quite what those kind words spoken in Thor's charming diction and Thor's deep warm voice made him feel, and he wasn't trying to figure it out, but it was...nice.

Still. "Sure you don't mind?" He tried and failed to stifle a yawn.

"Not at all."

He was still a little self-conscious, of course he was; using Thor as a pillow on purpose was whole degrees of different from slumping over in his sleep. But he was also tired, bone-deep fatigued and just flat-out exhausted, and leaning on Thor was absolutely _comfortable_ as it turned out. In less time than he would've thought, he felt himself drifting under again and decided he'd worry about feeling awkward when he woke up. 

~~~***~~~

Thor was more than weary himself, but kept awake long enough to ensure that Banner was well and truly asleep. When he deemed it safe he eased Banner down so that he was mostly horizontal, his head pillowed now on Thor's leg.

Carefully, he brushed a stray curl from Banner's forehead and settled back against the wall, let his hand rest gently in Banner's hair and closed his eyes, joining his comrade in sleep.


	4. ThorBruce: you think this troubles me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce misses the way Thor used to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fictober 2018, Day 10 prompt: "You think this troubles me?"  
> =====  
> Started: 10/5/18  
> Drafted: 10/10/18  
> Posted: 10/10/18

"You've lost your accent," Bruce observes one morning, giving voice to a thought that's been in the back of his head since Sakaar. It hasn't been important enough to bring up in the face of everything that's gone down in the past few months or so but now that the world is saved and things are settling and he and Thor are _living_ together, he keeps noticing it again.

Thor cocks an eyebrow over his coffee, clad in just his goat-motif pajama pants, leaning back against the counter. "Have I?"

"I mean. Not really an 'accent', but just...the way you used to talk. You've gotten more colloquial in the last few years."

"I'm adapting to Earth culture," Thor says, proudly but with an edge of defensiveness underneath. "This is my home now, and I want to fit in."

"Yeah of course," Bruce hastens to assure him, stirring the eggs in the skillet so they don't stick. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I'm glad you like Earth and that you're comfortable here and assimilating well, definitely. I just—" He pauses, suddenly feeling a little awkward. "I kinda miss that high-born formal thing you had going on."

"Really?"

"It was...I don't know, uniquely you. Sorta...nice."

"Well. I'm still more than capable of talking like high-born Asgardian royalty, y'know." Thor clears his throat a little. "This coffee, it's most satisfying." He lifts the cup in semblance of a toast. "My thanks. See?"

"I...yes. Indeed."

Thor sips his coffee. "How fare the eggs, my friend?" 

"They're...um. I warrant a bit more than 'friend', don't you think?"

"Of course! My apologies. My noble Beloved, roguishly handsome of countenance, fair of temperament and a delight to all my senses—how fare the eggs?"

Bruce has a death grip on the spatula, is desperately trying to control the heat rising to his face. "Fine. They're fine. Almost done."

This is a ridiculous thing to be so... _affected_ by. Especially when compliments aside he's just asking about breakfast, for godsake.

Thor peers at him intently, a small crease appearing between his brows. "Bruce? Are you alright?"

He takes a deep breath. "Yeah'm fine. Just...just fine."

Thor is studying him now, because that was less than convincing, and of course it doesn't take him long to figure it out.

"When I talk that way...it turns you on?"

The heat in Bruce's face intensifies. "I—yeah. A little." He drops his gaze back to the pan, poking at the eggs. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Thor blinks, and then his mouth curves up just _so_. "You think this troubles me?" He sets his cup aside, pushes himself off the counter with more sensual grace than is entirely called for. "On the contrary; I could not be more pleased." He saunters over to the stove, places a hand lightly at the small of Bruce's back and leans down. "You've no call to be sorry for liking this particular manner of speech. Anything I might do to bring you pleasure, I do gladly; you have only to ask it of me."

His voice is pitched lower, more intimate, very near Bruce's ear.

Bruce's indrawn breath is a bit shaky.

"I am at your disposal, Beloved; I would have you tell me in detail all that you desire, and whatever is within my power to bestow will be done."

"Jesus fucking christ—" The spatula jerks in the pan, flipping little bits of scrambled egg onto the counter.

"Have a care," Thor purrs, still entirely too close to his ear, and places a hand over his, gently taking the spatula. "I would not see the fruits of your morning's labor wasted, however overcome by my charms you may be."

"Oh my god I've created a monster," Bruce laments, and very firmly turns off the stove before the eggs can burn.

Thor maneuvers him up against the counter, crowding comfortably close. "A monster?" He chuckles, short and low. "Indeed, a voracious and fearsome creature am I, but only in my appetites for thee," he assures, turning it up a notch, and Bruce splays his hands across the warmth of Thor's bare chest with a frustrated little sound, presses himself closer.

"You need to shut up now," he insists half-heartedly, because he hasn't quite figured out how to handle this...this _vulnerability_ , and Thor is relentless—

Thankfully Thor is also a good listener, and dips in to kiss him with all the promise of the last two minutes instead of continuing to tease.

The eggs need reheating by the time they get back around to breakfast.


End file.
